Friends May Come And Go But Enemies Accumulate
by Lazy Chick
Summary: Kai Hiwatari has always obeyed the harsh rules his elders have placed so it’s not surprising he lacked understanding of words like friendship and love. But what if someone actually gave him a chance?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters but I do own this plot, story and the OC's.

**Title:** Friends May Come and Go But Enemies Accumulate

**Summary:**

Kai Hiwatari has always done what he's told which meant he always played by his fathers and grandfathers rules so it isn't surprising that he doesn't know the meaning of words like friendship or love, and the fact that no one at his new school is even giving him a chance doesn't help either. But what if someone actually gave him a chance? See what happens when Kai starts a new life at a new school where he tries to learn the true meaning of those words with strange not so identical twins, the overly happy and hyperactive Metherlands kids, weird but kind bullies and teachers that are terrified of the students trying to help him.

**Thanks to:** AquilaTempestas for Beta Reading it and for her lovely support.

Pronunciations: Rachelly – Rachel Lee  
Khristenely – Kristen Lee  
Khristene - Kristen

Do not train a child to learn by force or harshness; but direct them to it by what amuses their minds, so that you may be better able to discover with accuracy the peculiar bent of the genius of each. –Plato

Chapter 1: What kind of school is this?

He hesitated when he reached the door; afraid of what he might find when he opened it. Just two years ago before he started working, he had heard nasty rumours about a school and its students. At first he wasn't afraid... that is until he commenced work.

One year ago he was offered a teaching job at Bay Water High School and took it despite the rumours and the advice from his friends. On his first day he walked through the door, ready to teach his first period class until...he tripped over a wire a student set up as a prank. Since then Mr. Besser had developed a fear of the school and its students.

He sighed. He'd have to go in there some time. He'd always hated attendance. It was his least favourite thing about teaching and at this school it was torture. Before opening the door, he scanned it for traps. He didn't want a repeat of his first day last year. Noticing it was safe, he entered the room.

Confidently, he walked into the classroom ignoring the arguments between the students. It was just another typical work day. Taking out the roll he started to mark down who was present and who was absent. When he couldn't spot one of them he decided to make it a vocal roll call. "Jamie Metherlands?" he asked the class.

"What?" an average height brown haired, blue eyed boy asked.

"Oh you're there, I assumed when I couldn't see you you were ditching or something."

"Thanks for the vote in confidence sir," Jamie muttered under his breath.

"No problem Jamie. Joshua Metherlands?"

"I'm right here in the flesh ladies, I do hope you weren't worrying about me," a boy said walking through the door.

"How the hell are you late? You walked with us here," Jamie asked.

"I'm not late; I got here just as my name was being called out."

"I'm marking you as late. Khristenely Metherlands?"

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Khristene?" a short-average height girl with long brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"Sorry it was a slip of the tongue. It's harder to remember when you're reading off a slip of paper. Melanie Metherlands?"

"I'm here," a shyer version of Khristene answered with their only difference in appearance being that Melanie had emerald eyes while Khristenely had brown eyes.

"Finally a student that says what I want to hear," Mr. Besser muttered under his breath. "Rachelly Metherlands?"

"What's up Bessy? And the names Rachel by the way," another girl spoke. Mr. Besser noticed she looked similar to Khristene but only with different coloured eyes. Her eyes were the same as her brother – sapphire.

Mr. Besser sighed. It's always the same with Rachel Metherlands. You say two words to her and she expects a whole conversation to emerge from it. "How about this, I'll call you Rachel if you stop calling me Bessy. How does that sound?"

Rachel scowled. As much as she hated being called Rachelly she really likes calling him Bessy. "I'll have to think about it," she answered at last.

"You do that Rachelly, Sophia Metherlands?"

"Yeah I'm here," said a girl that has a resemblance to the other Metherlands girls but obviously isn't a sibling with her blonde hair and purple eyes. "But as I recall you still haven't answered Rachel's question."

Mr. Besser raised his eyebrows. "And what question would that be?"

"You never told her what's up."

"God I hate you Metherlands kids, always sticking together even in the most ridiculous of times. And to answer your question the ceiling is up."

"All throughout last year you told us you weren't going to tolerate our childish antics but now you're giving us a childish answer," Josh stated, amused when Rachel called him a hypocrite while trying to cover it up with a cough.

"Why do I teach at this school again?" Mr Besser asked no one in particular so he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Because you love us sir," a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes replied who Mr. Besser recognised as Nadia Valkov.

"I don't love you Nadia."

"Good because that would be pedo," she countered.

Mr. Besser regretted marking the roll out loud in the first place and went back to doing it silently. When he couldn't find a particular person he mentally started to plan the mass murder of the whole 11th grade all because he had to ask one particular class a question. "Does anybody know where Riley Rida is?"

Rachel looked up at the mention of her friends' name. "Oh, she's been moved to a different roll call. She's now in a roll call with her sister and her best friend."

"Ok then. Is Tala Valkov here?"

"How could you miss him sir? His red hair sticks out from miles away," Nadia laughed.

"Nadia, we don't use the term miles here in Australia," the teacher said putting his knowledge as a geography teacher to good use.

"I don't think she cares," Tala said looking at his sister who was already engaged in a conversation with Mariah Wong, a pink haired Chinese girl with a love for cheerleading.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and just as Mr. Besser was going to open it Mystel jumped up out of his seat, cutting off Mr. Besser just to open it. When he opened the door**,** he saw a tall boy with two toned hair, slate in the front and navy blue in the back. Almost as quickly as he opened the door he closed it and announced to the class, "Hey there's a tall scary guy at the door; can someone please escort him to the right room? I vote that Mr. Besser do it."

"And leave you kids here alone? I'd lose my job. I vote that Johnny does it."

"Johnny's not even in this roll call," Josh informed the teacher trying to save him from embarrassment.

"And who am I? Johnny Depp?"

"No Johnny Depp makes a much cuter pirate and is the only one able to do that cute little dance he does as the mad hatter in Alice in Wonderland," Mariah said not bothering to even look up from her game of go fish with the Metherlands kids minus Josh who was flirting with a girl.

"You saying I wouldn't make a cute pirate?" he demanded.

Nadia rushed to Mariah's defence. "She never said that. She just said that he's a cuter pirate."

"So you think I'm cute?"

"Oh yes, there is no cuter person in not just this world but the entire universe," said Rachel in a monotone voice.

Johnny sighed and decided to change the subject. He turned to Mystel. "So who was the guy at the door?"

Mystel shrugged. "I don't know, probably some guy that is lost."

There was another loud knock on the door and this time Mr. Besser answered it. When he opened the door he saw the same boy that Mystel had seen; only now he looked pissed. "Hi, who are you? Have you got the right room?" he added the last part after hearing the shouts of the other students.

"Is this roll call 11.4?" he asked ignoring Mr. Besser.

"Yes, and who are you?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Kai Hiwatari."

"And what are who doing here Mr. Hiwatari?"

Blue brows shot up. "I attend this school."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Looking down at Kai's attire, he determined he was rich and wouldn't fit in here despite the fact that some of the kids were quite wealthy. "Out of all the schools around here why would you attend this one?"

Kai cursed under his breath. Oh yes he hated his mother right now. "My mother wanted to put me into a public school so I wouldn't take everything I have for granted."

Mr. Besser nodded knowing that was the reason why some of the rich students attended this school was for the same reason except they seemed to fit in well with the other students. "Well if you're absolutely sure you're at the right room. Come in and take a seat."

Kai did as he was told and chose a seat at the front of the room because all the ones at the back were already taken by the noisier students.

"Oh and Kai, you need to remember this if you want to survive at this school. Never let school interfere with your education."

"Oh looky here, it seems we have a rich boy trying to take over our turf," Jamie spoke over the class obviously talking about Kai.

"Why don't we show him what we do to people that try taking over our turf?" Josh asked catching onto what his younger brother was saying.

"Enough you two," Mr. Besser told them and was surprised when they actually stopped because nobody at the school ever obeyed orders, especially the Metherlands kids who get into trouble just for the fun of it. "Everybody meet Kai, he's now a student here so be nice to him."

"I'll be nice to him if he makes love to Rachel," a red headed boy, Aiden Summers, said and started grinning like the chesire cat when the teacher looked at him.

"Oh very funny Summers," Rachel said sarcastically. "Why would you want me to sleep with him? You're usually so protective of me."

"Well if you're sleeping with him then there's less time for you to be annoying me."

"Well if you actually spent less time with me maybe I wouldn't annoy you so much."

"But if I'm not with you I can't annoy you."

Rachel looked at him funny for a moment not understanding his logic. "That makes no sense Summers."

"He means that if he's with you, annoying you or not, he can keep track of the guys who make a pass at you and scare them off. He can't do that when he's not with you though," Mariah explained helpfully.

"But that doesn't explain why he wants me to sleep with the new guy," she replied baffled.

"I was joking," Aiden rolled his eyes acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Meanwhile, at the front of the classroom, Kai was studying the students but he was doing it so discreetly that to the naked eye it just looked like he was sitting there bored.

So far he's learnt that Aiden Summers is a kid that likes to joke around at others expensebut has a bit of a thing for Rachel Metherlands. Rachel Metherlands is a bit of a dope that doesn't really like Aiden; he figured since she constantly refers to him by his last name, people probably think she's a brat and if he were to look back and take a look at her he would probably find a pretty girl. Lastly, there was Mariah Wong. She had a girly voice and sounded Chinese or Japanese or some other Asian country he thought. She seemed more like the smart one that keeps peace among the group of teens.

_Just a bunch of idiotic commoner brats;_ he thought listening to another argument between Summers and Metherlands this time about which is better; muffins or cupcakes. Just then a shrill ring was heard throughout the school signally the end of class and the start of first period.

*****

Mr. Besser's eyebrow twitched looking around at his first period class hoping if he just stared long enough it would all go away. _This can't be happening,_ he thought looking at the majority of the students from his roll call class as they grinned madly up at him in his geography class.

He looked around the room again taking some comfort in the fact that Kai was there and looking uncomfortable with the fact that the rest of the class seemed to be in on some joke that everyone knew but him. As selfish as it sounds he likes not being the only one uncomfortable with this school. But the fact that he has to teach some of the same students two years in a row scared him.

"Hello sir," Kane said all sugary sweet but after a few seconds that sweet smile turned into a sadistic smirk. "I hear you're bribing the students now, is it true? Because if it is true, I will tell the principal about you and will lose your job, but I could stay quiet for a certain fee."

"What are you talking about?"

"Johnny told me in class you would only call Rachel Rachel if she agreed to start calling you Mr. Besser. You might call that a deal but I call it a bribe and I'm sure I could get the principal to see it that way to."

Mr. Besser's face paled. He knew Kane was telling the truth about dobbing and in his old age the students could pretty much get Mr. Dickenson to agree to anything they wanted; including getting a teacher fired for doing nothing. He needed this job so the only thing he could do was to agree with him. "What do you want from me Kane?"

"Wouldn't this be more like bribing then the original bribe?" Riley whispered to Rachel who was sitting next to her.

"I think this would be considered more like blackmailing," Rachel whispered back though she didn't have to because they were sitting at the back and the teacher wouldn't even be able to hear her normal speaking voice which was usually loud.

"All I would simply like is for you to call her Rachel while allowing her to call you Bessie," he replied from his spot in the second row.

The teachers eye brows shot up. "And what do you gain from this?"

Kane looked behind him and smirked at Riley and Rachel for a few seconds then back at the teacher. "Oh the favour won't be from you, it will be from Rachel."

Rachel groaned. "Oh I'm going to kill you Johnny. It will be a slow, painful death."

"Why me?" he demanded.

"Because you told him about it so therefore you're the one to blame," Nadia piped up from the other side of the room.

"You've been hanging around Rachel for too long."

"Not just Rachel, the Metherlands kids in general," Aiden added.

"Not as much time as you. You live with them so you spend a lot of time with them, namely Rachel," Riley smirked.

"Why is the spotlight always on me?"

"Think of it as a sign of affection," Josh answered boredly.

"And if I don't want the attention?"

"Well too bad you're going to get it anyway."

"I hate you Riles," Rachel glared at her friend beside her.

"Love you to Rach," Riley grinned.

"What kind of school is this?" Kai demanded from the front row, wondering if they actually do any learning at this school.

"An awesome one if you bear the last name Metherlands," Josh yelled.

"If that's true then why am I getting picked on all the time?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"Because you're special," said a voice from the door. Looking in the direction of the voice, Kai saw a girl leaning on the door jam in the respective school uniform but unlike most of the girls he'd noticed thus far she actually wore the uniform properly down to the ribbons in her hair. She had the proper black school shoes with red knee high socks, the black pleaded skirt went down mid-thigh so it wasn't very long but wasn't too short at the same time. The red jumper showed her curves and fitted well over the schools black polo shirt which was noticeable because the collar was sticking out. Her shoulder length brown hair was held up in two ponytails by two tightly knotted red ribbons. _She's cute, _Kai thought, _in the innocent school girl kind of way._

"Why aren't you in class Chelsea?" Mr. Besser asked the younger girl.

"Correct me if I'm wrong sir, but didn't you invite my class to observe yours to get the whole class observing thing over with?" Each year at Bay Water High School each teacher has to observe another class. To get it over and done with some teachers do it at the beginning of the year which is exactly what's happening with Mr. Besser's geography class now.

Mr. Besser's face paled. "You have Miss. Gregory now?"

"Yep, the female vice principal in all her glory is my maths teacher," Chelsea grinned proudly.

"But I don't want to be special," Rachel whined.

"Why not?" Kane inquired.

"Because it means people will have higher expectations of her," Johnny answered before Rachel could even open her mouth.

"Okay raise of hands. Who here wants to kill Johnny?" Nadia being the idiot that she is raised her hand.

"She was kidding Nadia," Chelsea spoke up from the door.

"He he, I knew that," Nadia laughed sheepishly.

"Why does she always want me dead?"

"Johnny, for once in your life would you shut up?" Josh asked.

From the front at the door Chelsea felt someone staring at her. When she looked up however, she made eye contact with someone that looked really out of place. And that was just his hair. The rest of him looked out of place as well. Looking around the room obviously looking for someone in particular, she saw Josh. "Hey Josh, who's the new kid?"

"Wow, Chelsea has really lost it if she's relying on Josh for help," said a kid coming into the classroom next to her. He was the same height as Chelsea, had the same eye colour and the same hair only his was shorter. Just like Chelsea his uniform was worn properly with black suede shoes, long black cargo pants, black polo t-shirt with the only part noticeable being the collar because the rest is covered up by the schools red jumper.

"What makes you think he's a new kid, Chels? You can't possibly know who all the kids in year 11 are," Riley asked.

"No, I don't know all the kids Riley but it would be hard to miss a blue haired kid that wears his uniform perfectly," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You and Hayden wear it perfectly," Riley bit back.

"That's different," Rachel spoke up from beside her. "They wear it perfectly for our benefit."

"Our benefit?" Riley asked confused.

"Yeah the Metherlands war on everything. You know where they try to do everything in their power to get other people in trouble. Teams have even been made," Aiden informed using his knowledge he received from living with them to good use.

"You're so confused I'm starting to believe you're the new kid Riles," Rachel laughed. "Ow," she rubbed her arm where Riley hit her.

Riley turned to Aiden and asked him a question. "So, what are the teams?"

"Well Chelsea and Hayden obviously, Mia and Jake as much as a five year old and a seven year old can be, Rachel, Khristene, Melanie and Jamie is the biggest team, Josh and Sophia, Alvss and Blake and lastly Michael, Natalie and Kelly whenever they're around."

"How many Metherlands are there?" Kai asked surprised by how many names were said.

"Too many for your puny little brain to count," Rachel retorted.

"Actually I counted fifteen, I was just wondering if there were any more wandering around."

"Maybe, maybe not," Hayden responded.

"Now that's just childish," Johnny said but he was grinning as if he would've said the exact same thing given the chance.

"Well Hayden is the youngest Metherlands at this school," Kane said as if it explained everything.

"No, Chelsea is the youngest," Rachel replied.

Kane turned to Chelsea. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm the youngest Metherlands at this school. So what?"

"Nothing, I just always thought you were the older twin."

"Well you were obviously wrong."

"So where is your teacher Hayden?" Mr. Besser asked just trying to stop the conversation so he could go on with the lesson plan.

"Right here, sorry I'm late everyone," said Miss Gregory walking in like she owned the place.

"That is quite alright Miss; we were just having a discussion about the Metherlands family to pass the time." Kane grinned and winked at Mr Besser as if to remind him about the blackmail he's got on him.

"Speaking of the Metherlands family I would like you to look at the twins Hayden and Chelsea. Look at how they wear their school uniform. That is the proper way you wear it. Anyone here who is wearing it differently has now got themselves a half of lunch detention, and that's only because I'm feeling kind since it's the first day of school. Does everyone understand?" When everyone just sat there she continued. "Good. Now Mr. Besser, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to start the lesson?"

"I'm going to start the lesson," he replied.

"Good."

"Whipped," Nadia whispered to the person next to her who coincidently happened to be her twin brother, Tala.

"To start off my class should find themselves a place to sit."

Mr Besser sighed. "Well to start things off who can tell me where this place is?" He asked pointing to a map on the wall.

* * *

First chapter complete and I've got ideas for the second one. Please read and review and this story will become more Kai based over time. ^_^


End file.
